infinitespacefandomcom-20200213-history
Celina
Profile Celina Sioufas is an infamous pirate, also known by her alias, the "Merciless Night Queen". When first encountered by Yuri, she is active in the Kalymnos sector, and has a rivalry with Kreios, leader of the Kreios Pirates (who operate in the same sector). She is captain of the Lykourgos, a unique battleship of unknown heritage (although it shares some design aesthetics with that of Enemonzo). Celina's only known associate in her piratical endeavors is Gilles Nikitas, who holds the responsibility of maintaining and servicing the Lykourgos. Celina holds the rank of 21 in the Cosmic Trade Authority rankings. Exceeding this rank will give the player access to blueprints for the Lykourgos. Personal History (spoilers) Little information is given on Celina prior to her meeting with Yuri. She appears to have become acquainted with Nia Lochlain at some point, and both women seem to know the other quite well, although this is never elaborated upon. This connection is further reinforced by the similar manner of dress that both women favour; this includes skintight, revealing clothing, loose hair and bright red headgear. Celina is first seen engaged in combat with an Enemonzon Zara-class cruiser (later revealed to belong to Cico) in the Kalymnos sector. At this time, she completely ignores Yuri, although she later acknowledges when addressed by Nia. She agrees to help eliminate the Kreios pirates in the sector, and joins Nia in voluntary captivity on the prison planet Skantzoura. During her captivity, she escapes her cell (using an explosive device hidden in her hair), but is later recaptured and locked in a secret cell connected to the Warden's office (as well as Nia). The two women are later rescued by Yuri when they storm the prison. After her release, Celina agrees to use her asteroid base "The Cocoon" as a makeshift explosive to destroy the Kreios Pirate's own base, the "Spider Web", before leaving, presumably to continue her career in piracy. Later, Celina is called in by Nia to escort Yuri's fleet through the Magellanic Stream. She is present during conversation with Pipra on Kashtano, but curiously plays no part when Niall Eremon arrives, nor is she visible in the wide illustrations that accompany the conversation. When Yuri leaves Kashtano to launch a surprise attack on the Lugovalian Vanguard fleet's flank, Celina accompanies him and assists in the battle. The last time Celina is seen in part 1, she leavesYuri's fleet mid-battle in order to divert the fire of the Lugovalian fleet and allow Yuri to escape. In part 2, Celina is found participating in resistance activities against the Lugovalian occupation of the Small Magellanic Cloud. When first met, she is busy repairing the Lykourgos after sustaining heavy damage from a military patrol. Celina's final appearance occurs during the final events of the game, as one of the captains in the fleet assembled to destroy the void gate linking to the upper universe of the Overlords. She is last seen attempting to hold off the Phages attacking the fleet, but her ultimate fate is unknown. Ambiguously canon appearances Celina appears in the second promotional anime short, playing a pipe organ onboard the Lykourgos. In this scene, she is helping Yuri assault the fortress of the Novgorod pirates and eliminate Balik, though in game she does not appear until later. Judging from the sheet music that appears on screen while she is playing, the song she is playing is the famous Toccata and Fugue in D Minor.Category:Characters